Arms of the Angel
by WolfSpiritFlower
Summary: TFA- At Prowl's funeral, Sari sings a song in his memory and sees someone she hasn't seen in years. Inspired by Sarah McLaughlin's 'Arms of the Angel' R/R


_Sari is sad after Prowl's death and sings a song in his memory at his funeral._

* * *

_ FlashBack:_

_Sari remembered Jazz carrying Prowl's lifeless shell over to them. It couldn't be! He couldn't be dead! It was Prowl!_

* * *

They were on Cybertron now, and all of Prowl's old friends spoke their regards for him. Sari patiently waited her own turn, listening to the impact he'd made on everyone's lives.

''He may not have been the most light-sparked bot I'd ever met, but he was a true friend. Even when I didn't realize it he was looking out for me and the others. He did care, as much as it seemed like he didn't. I regret many of the things I did wrongly to him or accused him of being. He was a true friend, and he will always be remembered'' Bumblebee finished his speech, and then it was her turn. She was timid when she saw everyone's curious looks and a few glares.

''Just like Bumblebee and the others said, he was a kind friend and a caring one too,'' she started, the words coming freely once she'd began. ''On a planet that wasn't even his own, he gave his life to protect it. To protect thousands of beings that probably won't live ten years past it. And I'm sure many of you don't see the point in saving such short-lived organisms, and there are times I don't myself. But I always remember when I wonder about why. He did it because it had become as much a home to him as this planet right here. And...And he would have killed himself mentally if he hadn't. Because that's how much he cared. And be it Heaven, the Well of Allsparks, or some other place in the life after death, I hope and pray he makes it there safely.'' She shivered as she thought of what she was about to do, but words just didn't seem to get the emotion out well enough. She took a sharp, deep breath and began singing.

''_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance, for a break that would make it okay._

_There's always some reason to feel not good enough, and its hard at the end of the day._

_I need some distraction, oh beautiful release, the memories seep from my veins._

_Let me be empty, oh weightless and maybe, I'll find some peace tonight._

_In the arms of the angel, fly away from here._

_From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you feel._

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your Silent reverie _

_You're in the arms of the angel, may you find_

_Some comfort here.''_

She paused to look at the bewildered faces of the bots in the crowd and the bots in the team. She hadn't told them what she was planning to do. She let a small, sympathetic smile grace her face.

''_So tired of the straight line,and everywhere you turn_

_There's vultures and thieves at your back._

_The storm keeps on twisting, keeps on building the lies_

_and they make up for all that you lack. _

_Don't make no difference escaping one last time, it's easier to believe_

_In this sweet madness, oh glorious sadness_

_That brings me to my knees._

_In the arms of the angel, fly away from here._

_From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you feel. _

_You are pulled from the wreckage, of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here._

_You're in the arms of the angel, may you find _

_Some comfort here''_

He voice faded off at the end, and she didn't bother to hide the tears flowing down her face. Bumblebee picked her up and held her close, much like a brother tending a sister after her favorite dog dies. Many of the bots gathered looked upon her now with a new interest and respect. And then, she drifted to sleep in Bumblebee's arms, but just before, she knew what she'd seen in her mind. It was Prowl and a girl that looked like Sari, only much older. Each one had white wings on their backs. They smiled before walking into a blinding white light that faded into the darkness of sleep.

'_I love you too, mom'_

* * *

**I'm so surprised I did not cry while righting this. R/R and tell me what you think  
**


End file.
